1. Field
The following description relates to transmitting and receiving wireless power.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power refers to energy that is transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver through magnetic coupling. Typically, a wireless power transmission and charging system includes a source device and a target device. The source device may wirelessly transmit a power, and the target device may wirelessly receive a power. The source device may be referred to as a wireless power transmitter, and the target device may be referred to as a wireless power receiver.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. Magnetic coupling or resonance coupling may be formed between the source resonator and the target resonator.